1. Background of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for vulcanizing pneumatic vehicle tires having beads that in the mounted state are disposed on the radially inner periphery of a rim.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The beads of known tires of this type are mounted on rim seating surfaces which are disposed on the radially inner periphery of the rim ring next to the rim flanges, which extend radially inwardly, as shown, for example, in German Offenlegungsschrift 30 00 428 Rach et al dated July 9, 1981. Consequently, the seating surfaces, which provide for an airtight mounting of the tire beads on the rim, are disposed in the radially and axially outer regions of the tire beads, i.e. in the interior of the tire.
With conventional vulcanizing apparatus, externally disposed tire surfaces are shaped by metallic mold parts, against which the tire surfaces are pressed via a bellows-like bag disposed in the interior. However, with a flexible expandable bellows-like bag it is not possible to obtain a satisfactory contour of the aforementioned sealing surfaces.
German Offenlegungsschrift 32 46 624 Frerichs et al dated June 20, 1984 describes an apparatus with which tires of the aforementioned general type can be vulcanized. With this apparatus, however, it is necessary to fold or displace the tire side walls and the beads laterally outwardly for the purpose of vulcanization. A tire vulcanized in this manner can be mounted upon a rim only under stress, whereby the structural stability of the tire suffers during operation.
An object of the present invention for tires of the aforementioned general type is to provide a method and apparatus for vulcanization with which the tire can be vulcanized in such a way that it can subsequently be mounted on a rim without permanent stress or deformation.